Two Worlds
by SilentxEclipse
Summary: She was a survivor. He was a Hunter. They were both alone. However, one strange encounter has surprising outcomes that change their lives forever.
1. Alone

SilentxEclipse: Hey, guys! I like to thank you for checking out my Left 4 Dead story, and I hope you stick to the very end. Now, let's get down to the main reason you all clicked this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alone**

The world is broken...

Human brings became flesh eating zombies, or something more. It wasn't a safe world before, but now there isn't a safe place, not even your own home will serve to be the perfect safe haven you desire. All this world is filled with now is darkness, fear, and... the dead. If there were survivors out there, there probably wouldn't be that many. It's a tough world to survive in now, traveling in a group may prove safer, but alone meant no one could save you.

That was how Sam felt, she was alone and that meant a higher risk of danger for her. Only standing at 5'5, she was in perfect shape for an 18 year old. Her chocolate brown, short hair sat in a tiny ponytail, while her deep blue eyes resembled like the ocean, and her tan skin shines in the golden rays of the sun. Her outfit considered a white, long sleeved shit, a black, sleeveless jacket, blue skinny jeans, and black, knee high combat boots. Sam's only weapons were a combat knife, double pistols, a few throwing knives, and a bow with at least 15 arrows.

Her life before the world went to hell was one she would want to continue living, but... that wasn't about to happen anytime soon or anytime at all. Both her parents were apart of the military and she would one day follow in their footsteps. Her mom being a medic and her father being a high ranking soldier that everyone respected, everyone in the military welcomed Sam and made her apart of the big family they were. Just at 5 years old, she started her training and in only a few years, Sam was able to beat a few of the older soldiers in hand to hand combat. Those memories seemed like yesterday, but were really a few years ago.

Back to the present, Sam was alone, and it seemed it would remain that way...

Or would it?

I'm broken...

Those who joined the infected lost control of their minds and seemed to only kill anything that gotten in their way. However, some turned into something more than just a regular flesh eating zombie. They were known as special infected to those who haven't fallen to the infection that was spreading across the globe. There were Tanks, Chargers, Witches, Smokers, Spitters, Jockeys, and... Hunters. These kinds of infected seemed more powerful than just the regular infected, but seemed as alone as lone survivors.

This is how one Hunter came to his senses like when he was still human, feeling alone was a pleasant feeling to him, and he just wanted it to end. Other infected like him or different from him seemed too far under the control of the virus that took control of their minds. Oh, how he wished he could remember his past, but all he could remember was getting bitten and turning into a monster.

This Hunter was just 6' when standing at full height and was very muscular, there was enough power in him to make giant leaps across rooftops which he was build for. His skin is still tanned like a regular human being, shaggy brown hair was hidden underneath his hoodie, and his eyes had turned almost to a golden color. The gray hoodie he wore was sleeveless and cast a shadow over his eyes and his black, baggy pants had duck tape wrapped around them above his knees and above his ankles. And just like an Hunter, his hands and feet carried sharp talons while his mouth became full of fangs, great for tearing into flesh.

Back to his present state of mind, this Hunter was alone, no one understood his pain...

Or was there?

* * *

SilentxEclipse: Hurray! The first chapter is done and Chapter 2 is on the way you wonderful people, sorry for it being so short, but don't worry the chapters will get-

Decency Damned: *Barges into the room* Hey! You started the chapter without me!

SilentxEclipse: *Waves goodbye* Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I promise a longer chapter next time, and leave a review and I will see you all next time! *Quickly runs out of the room*

Decency Damned: *Chases her* Get back here!

*Glass breaking, Decency Damned shouting, and SilentxEclipse laughing*


	2. One Way to Meet

SilentxEclipse: Hey, guys! Thank you for coming back to join us for Chapter 2: One Way to Meet.

Decency Damned: *Clears her throat* Hello? Am I invisible or something?

SilentxEclipse: Before I forget, we are joined by my partner, **Decency Damned**. We both write stories on our own profiles, but recently we created a profile together so the stories that we come up with together go on our profile, **Masters of Evil O.O**. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Way to Meet**

Fall...

The blazing sun of summer finally past, bringing the cool breezes and wonderful colors of fall. But now, as the days past, it would grow colder and winter would settle in, making survival hard on every living thing. However, Sam was trained to last through drastic temperatures, the military made sure she was ready to face anything. Though there wasn't any training on facing the apocalypse, she wasn't sure if was ready to face everything on...

Alone.

Sighing, Angel sat up into a sitting position on the bed and turned to look at the red door, the only thing keeping the outside world from getting to her. Dog tags jingled around her neck as she stood, receiving them when she fully joined the military, Sam never took them off cause they held too many memories that she didn't want to throw away. However, she had no time to get lost in her past, she needed supplies if she wanted to survive and nighttime was not the best time to be outside with infected running around.

Slinging her backpack on and over her shoulders, she placed her weapons where they belongs before grabbing the handle of door. 'Here goes nothing.'

She opened the door and cautiously stepped outside.

Jump...

Our lonely hunter made his way through the town, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He had been moving from place to place ever since the outbreak, hoping to find someone who hadn't fallen victim to the virus. He wanted to be normal. To remember. To be loved and no longer alone. However, survivors were not so keen on helping him, thinking he was far too gone to be saved. He could remember the looks of previous survivors he encountered, the fear still etched in their faces.

He was not human.

He was a killer.

A monster.

Shaking himself to rid of those memories, he turned to more important facts as the scent of something sweet, caught along the breeze, filled his nostrils. His eyes widen, a survivor! To him it was obvious that it was a female, but was she alone or no? Deciding to check it out, he bounded across the rooftops in search of the female survivor, the scent growing stronger as he head towards it. As he got closer, the sweetness of the survivor's scent was mixed with something salty, like the air nearest to the oceans.

*Coughing*

Our hunter stopped in his tracks, listening closely for the sound that echoed slightly through the town.

*More coughing*

A Smoker! Crouching down, our hunter leaped faster from building to building, hoping that he would be the first one to get to the survivor. Unlike the Smoker, who was set on killing her, our hunter was out to be hero and save the survivor.

Stop...

Sam was done with her search in the mall, managing to find a few clips of ammo, food, and a brand new first-aid kit. However, just as she exited the door that lead to the roof of the mall, she had that strange sensation go through her as if she was being watched. Her eyes scanned the rooftops next to her, but there was nothing in sight. Staying on high alert, Sam kept moving, hoping nothing was really out there and that she was only imagining it.

*Coughing*

She stopped just as she finally reached the fire escape to the mall, that coughing was the only sigh of a Smoker, and it was close by. She reached for her pistols and managed to pull out one, but a long tongue wrapped around her, causing a shot to go off and have her restricted from moving. She was dragged towards the front of the mall, but thankfully, she managed to hook her foot onto a pipe to prevent her from being dragged anywhere nearer the edge of the rooftop.

"Let go, fucker!" She struggled, hoping that she could possibly break free.

Leaning her head back, she managed to see the Smoker struggling, trying to pry his prey loose so he could end her, but Sam wasn't going down without a fight. Her eyes traveled down the building the Smoker was standing on, landing on a window she smirked as a plan came to her.

*Banging*

Sam turned her attention back to the door that lead into the mall, the common infected were drawn to the noise and were trying to get at her. Sam didn't have much time, but she only had one chance. It was either be lunch for the Smoker, pummeled by the common infected, or go through with her plan with a 50/50 percent of surviving. She decided on her third decision before hopping to her feet, and making a beeline to the rooftop's edge.

*Bang*

The common infected busted through the door just as Sam jumped from the roof and swung across to the building the Smoker was on. However, everything was gonna change for her once she broke through that window she kept on getting closer and closer to.

Hold on...

Our hunter lost the Smoker once he entered the building, but the sound of a commotion going on outside lead him to the upper floors of the building. He hoped he wasn't too late to help the female survivor. He came into a hallway just as he exited the stairway, the building he was making his way through being a hotel, it was no wonder he had lost the Smoker. Standing, he walked towards the window that was at the end of the hall, but the moment where his life was gonna change forever was nearing.

*Glass breaking*

Sam came busting through the window, the Smoker's tongue getting sliced in half which ended up setting her free, but she had no breaks at that moment in time and went crashing into our hunter that occupied the hotel hallway. They went rolling over each other down the hallway, till they ended up with Sam underneath our hunter with both of their lips pressed against each other.

* * *

SilentxEclipse: *Grinning* Oops, I didn't mean to cut in, but I think I'll leave it at that.

Decency Damned: What?! Are you nuts?! Are you just gonna leave them hanging like that?

SilentxEclipse: *Nodding* Yup! This might get them to review more, but who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for coming back for Chapter 2 and I hope you guys review so you guys can read Chapter 3 real soon. This is SilentxEclipse and Decency Damned logging off.


	3. No Longer Alone

SilentxEclipse: What's up, my peeps? Welcome back to another chapter of _Two_ Worlds! Thank you those who sent in reviews about my last chapter, very appreciated.

Decency Damned: *Barges in* Guess who's in the house?

SilentxEclipse: *Mentally slaps herself* Do you want me to kill you? I'm sure I'll be doing the entire world a favor.

Decency Damned: You might regret it if you do.

SilentxEclipse: Enjoy Chapter 3, my friends. *Pulls out a knife* We'll see who's regretting things now.

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Longer Alone**

Sam stared shockingly at the golden eyes before her, she was locking lips with a hunter! Our hunter was just as shocked as our heroine, but deep down within his dead heart... he didn't mind. They both felt a small spark when their lips collided, and it seemed to travel to their brains to give them both a small shock.

Sam groaned as she pushed the hunter off of her. "Get off!"

The hunter jumped back, the taste of her lips still remaining on his. He had never engaged contact with a survivor like that before, especially a female. Tilting his head, he watched as Sam turned over to push herself up, but she gasped as pain shot straight up her leg, making her use the wall for support to stay up.

*Sniffing*

Our hunter could make out that small fragrance, the scent was stronger in the direction Sam was trying to head. He watched as she slowly reached down her leg to pull out a sharp piece of glass, blood covering the half that managed to dig into her skin. She threw the shard of glass to the floor and continue to make her way down the hall were one of her pistols slid to a halt when she had been busy with the hunter...

'Wait...' She thought, in all the pain she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

She slowly turned around to face the hunter, who was currently crouched down and watching her every move. Sam reached for the pistol that had stayed in her holster, but stopped when a voice whisper...

-You don't have anything to be afraid of.-

Her eyes widen as she focused her ocean blue orbs on the hunter before her. "You can talk?"

-Wait... you can understand me?- The hunter was shocked as well, neither of them had expected this.

Sam slowly nodded, not sure if she was or if she was imagining all of it. "Yeah... but I don't know, I could just be imagining this."

-Well, if you are, then I'm imagining you not shooting me, but talking to me.- The hunter sat down on the ground, his arms on top of his knees, just like a casual person.

This was... this was something new. Sam had never thought she would encounter a hunter or any kind of infected like this, she truly has lost it, all that time being alone has made her lose her humanity. But it could've been that... spark. During the moment their lips were in contact with each other's, she felt the spark go to her brain, it must've established a way for her to communicate with him. Those past moments came rushing back to Sam, but everything started to go blurring before turning completely dark.

*Thud*

Our hunter was quickly by Sam's side just as she hit the floor, she must've been exhausted from today's events, and the loss of blood wasn't helping.

'I have to get her out of here.' Our hunter thought, he looked up and saw her pistol down the hall.

His gaze followed the barrel of the gun, it was pointing to an open door into one of the hotel's room. It would be the perfect place to crash for the night. Standing up, our hunter picked Sam up to carry her bridal style. Her head fell upon his shoulder as he cradled her close to his body while he walked into the hotel room. He carefully set her on the bed, before he turned back to the fallen pistol in the hallway. As much he would prefer to leave it, it would probably give him the chance to prove himself that he could be trusted if he returned it to her. Making up his mind, he grabbed the pistol and shut the door.

He set the pistol on the dresser and turned his attention to Sam, who was laying peacefully on the bed. The scent of blood was still heavy in the air, it could lure others so he decided to patch her up. Removing her weapons plus her pack, he set them on the dresser to make Sam more comfortable. He grabbed the medical kit and placed it right next to Sam's injured leg.

'She might hate me for this, but it needs to be treated.' He thought as he carefully rolled up her pant leg.

The wound was deep and the sight and scent of blood made him want to take a bite out of her, but he held his hunger and proceeded to clean up her wound.

~5 Minutes Later~

Our hunter sighed as he rolled Sam's pant leg back down, it had been difficult due to his claws, but he had succeeded in treating the wound. Now, all there was to do was wait and see. Standing up, he looked down at Sam's peaceful face, she certainly was a girl who could catch anyone's attention, even a dangerous being like himself. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, receiving a soft sigh from Sam's sleeping form. Bending down, he gave her a soft, quick peck on the cheek and left the side of the bed. Tonight he would watch over her, and see where tomorrow lead.

~Following Morning~

Sam's eyes fluttered open, feeling well rested and a little hungry, she rose from the bed and stretched her limbs, but wait...

'This isn't the safe house.' She thought, wondering what happened, but her mind quickly refreshed itself of yesterday's events. 'That hunter... did he carry me here?'

*Snoring*

The noise directed Sam's attention to the middle of room, where the hunter from yesterday was curled up on the floor sleeping peacefully. Funny... instead of killing her while she slept... he watched over her like some guard dog.

'For a hunter, he sure is cute when asleep.' She thought with a small smile, standing up from the bed.

She looked down when she didn't feel pain, seeing her leg patched up made her look at the hunter with surprise. This was probably a first, a hunter patched up a survivor and kept watch over her throughout the night. She turned and saw her weapons all set neatly on the dresser along with her pack, even though sleeping would leave him vulnerable, he stayed. Sam grabbed the pistol she had dropped yesterday, why return it when she could use it to kill him?

'This hunter... he's so different from the rest.' Sam thought as she looked over her shoulder to glance at the sleeping figure.

*Yawning*

Sam set the pistol back down and turned around, just as the hunter rose from his sleep and rubbed his eyes, carefully avoiding them with his claws. As he blinked his eyes they came into focus and landed on Sam, who was up and looking much better than yesterday.

-You're up.- He sighed, still a bit tired.

Sam nodded. "Yeah... thanks for patching me up, I never expected a hunter to help me out, I thought all of you were mindless killing machines, no offense."

-It's alright, I guess once the world went to hell, everyone who got infected turned out they couldn't be trusted.- The hunter replied, lowering his head.

"Well yeah, I just thought you were gonna kill me, but you didn't... why didn't you?" Sam asked.

The hunter looked at her, her eyes holding curiosity. -I just want things to be the way they were before... before all of this happened.-

"I'm sure everyone, who's still sane out there, wants the very same thing as you do... what do I call you? I mean, do you have a name or at least remember it?" Sam questioned the hunter.

-No, I can't remember anything about my past. It comes to me in pieces, but I don't have a clue what my name is.- He answered, sadly.

Sam gave a small smile. "Well, how about we give you a new one?"

The hunter looked at Sam surprised. -You want to give me a name?-

"Yeah, I mean it would be nice to call you by a name than It." Sam made a point. "Besides, you helped me out, it makes you more sane than the rest in my book since you did."

The hunter smiled at her, earning a smile in return.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Sam smiled as Jaden jumped ahead of her as they crossed town back towards the safe house where she stayed. No matter where they went, they both knew own thing...

They were no longer alone.

* * *

SilentxEclipse: *Smiling* I feel proud of myself. What do you guys think? Send in those reviews to share your thoughts.

Decency Damned: *Struggling in chains* You're so dead once I get out.

SilentxEclipse: If you kill me, who'll write the next chapters to this story?

Decency Damned: Well they better send in those reviews quick or I'll kill you.

SilentxEclipse: *Sighs* Well guys, looks like my life is on the line. Send in those reviews so I can get to typing or just sit there and look pretty and not have another update to this story. Hopefully, I'll see you guys later.


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I know it's been a really, really, really long time since I last updated this story, but I got some bad and some good news.

Bad News

'Two Worlds' will now be discontinued from now on. I'm sorry for those who love this story, but just wait a second...

Good News

'Two Worlds' will be rewritten as 'Apocalypse Love' on ! Yay! Quotev is like Fanfiction but there is much much more to it than just creating stories. I'll not spoil it for you so you have to go check it out yourself. I will leave the links to the website, my profile, and the story. Also, from now on I will be known as AngelxorxDemon so don't get thrown off by the name. Hopefully you guys will go check it out, over the pass time I've been working on my writing skills just for you. This rewritten version may be better than the original, but that's for you to decided. Hopefully I will see you all later. Chow!

Quotev:

My Profile: AngelxorxDemon

The Story: story/5823795/Apocalypse-Love/


	5. Oops the links

I looked back at the note I posted and saw the links didn't exactly showed up, it only left pieces of it or none at all. I'll type it out with spaces between each letter, number, or symbol so you guys have the full links.

Quotev: w w w . quotev . c o m

My Profile: w w w . quotev/AngelxorxDemon

My Story: w w w . quotev/story/5823795/Apocalypse-Love/

Ok, that should work... hopefully. If it doesn't, private message me and I'll send the links that way, may take a lot of work if it doesn't work, but I'm willing to do it for you guys. Thank you and hopefully I'll see you all later.


End file.
